Adventure Time: A new dimension
by singinglover4life
Summary: To retrieve PB's missing royal gem, Finn and Jake enter an alternate world of themselves to find it. Can the adventurers defeat the evil Princess Bubblegum before she takes over both worlds? Or will showing her true feelings for Finn stop him from doing what's right? WARNING: I'M NO LONGER FINISHING THIS STORY sorry
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected visitors

One day, in the magical, yet mysterious land of Ooo, Finn the human, Jake the dog, and their girlfriends Flame Princess and Lady Rainicorn were having a picnic on a hill somewhere. Finn had invited Flame Princess to another date, and asked Jake to bring Lady so that he could come along, too. Besides, it was about time FP and Lady got to know each other.

Finn curiously scanned his surroundings to see where his girlfriend and her new friend had went, since they had started off their friendship so well and they had started to have a race; meanwhile, Jake was setting up the food. Finn's eyes locked on the speeding light he knew instantly was Flame Princess. "Man, she's gorgeous."

"I know, right," a half distracted Jake replied, thinking about Lady Rainicorn. "We've been together so long, and I can't wait for our rainicorn pups to arrive."

"He he," Finn chuckled to himself. Then he realized Jake had started talking about Lady, and his face turned as red as the sweet strawberries he and Jake had picked earlier. "Umm, I mean," he stammered, "I was talking about, uh, Fla-"

"I won, Lady!" a flaming elemental exclaimed brightly as she calmed down from her intense game as LR followed closely behind in the air, shouting, "불공평, 당신은바람피운적!당신이보고, 다음번에때려줄거야! (No fair, you cheated! You watch, I'm going to beat you next time!)"

Lady was out of breath, even after settling herself down on the picnic basket, and began to say something in a worried tone. "제이크, 우리는오늘우리의소풍을취소해야할수도있습니다." (Jake, we might have to cancel our picnic today.)

"What's she saying?" Finn was eager to know, but Lady Rainicorn kept talking."

나이프폭풍이오늘일어날것으로예상되었다, 그래서우리는아마도떠나야지." (A knife storm was expected to happen today, so we should probably leave.)

"What! Today? Are you sure?" Jake questioned, since he was able to speak Korean as well, while he kept unintentionally toning out Finn's requests.

"What'd she say, man?!" A desperate Finn yelled at Jake again. Flame Princess started to look concerned as she moved towards them.

"Oh." Jake replied, finally acknowledging Finn's presence. "M'lady said there's going to be a knife storm today and that we should probably take a rain check on our double date."

Finn remembered his first sight of the astonishing, yet deadly knives falling from the sky like it was just yesterday. It was fun to watch the first few seconds of it, until the descending blades began to create tighter spaces without them cutting deep through your skin, which Finn had almost learned the hard way. "Oh, crup! What time?"

The second the words left his mouth, a sharp object was seen, heading towards the ground, as if it was specifically aimed at FP.

"Watch out, Flame Princess!" the courageous hero cried, and without thinking, he dived towards the alarmed princess and shoved her out of the way as they flipped over and she landed on him, while the falling knife stopped almost right at their feet.

"Oh, Gob, oh Gob, OH GOB!" was all Finn could manage to scream, and it wasn't anything to do with the sharp blade almost stabbing his foot.

Flame Princess suddenly noticed that her flames were rapidly burning Finn's hands and face and she got off his front as fast as she could. "Finn, I'm SO sorry! Want me to help you up?"

Jake began to shout. "If you want to help him, don't touch him, or you'll just burn him again!" He quickly noticed his harsh tone towards FP. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Bro, you OK?"

It was noticeable Finn had lost quite some energy due to his sudden heroic act. "Don't worry, I'm good," he said, coughing and examining his almost burnt palms.

All of a sudden, Lady Rainicorn shouted something in Korean.

"Right. We still gotta deal with the task at hand: the knife storm!" Jake exclaimed, just as a few more knives were aiming towards the ground.

Finn looked for a way to get his girlfriend out of danger- at least he and Jake could handle the storm a little longer. "FP, you're speedy, right? Think you can make it to our tree house before more blades start falling on us?"

"And leave you guys stranded here in this weather? No way," The princess was physically unstable at times, but at others she was too sweet.

Finn didn't know what else to say than: "Princess, you can make it to our tree house! It's not that far for you! This time it's not a question, GO!" in a worried tone. He wasn't at all trying to sound mean, but he wanted to make sure FP was safe. "Just don't destroy our house again!"

Flame Princess had faith in him, so she shouted, "Promise me you'll be safe!" before fleeing in a flash of burning fire.

In the moment, Finn and Jake had once again forgotten about the storm upon them. Finn watched as a few knives fell to the ground before asking, "So, Jake, how are _we _going to get out of this hail?"

Jake and LR were way ahead on his question as Jake spotted a nearby shelter in sight. "The Ice Kingdom!"

Finn groaned. "You mean, stay with the ICE KING?"

Jake caught on to what he had just said. "I know, but there's no other choice. Unless _you_ wanna stay out here while Lady and I find a roof to stay under at the Ice Palace."

Finn looked around at the knives collapsing around him before reluctantly agreeing, while Jake stretched Finn and Lady out of the storm just in time and retracted like a fishing pole into an open window in the Ice castle.

It was a good thing that they had found the Ice castle nearby, because the blades outside were rapidly doubling by the minute, until nothing but sharp metal could be seen outdoors. Finn, Jake and Lady Rainicorn sighed as they were relieved to have escaped the heavy weather.

"So, what's your next big idea, genius?" Finn wanted to know, since he knew the Ice King would want to know of their unexpected presence in his home.

Lady whispered something to them.

"What?" Apparently, Jake and Lady weren't concerned that Finn couldn't understand a single word they were saying.

"She said, 'HIDE!'" Jake whispered back; meanwhile, he guided everyone behind the Ice King's favourite solid cold chair.

"La, la, la, la, la," a cold wizard sang in an old scratchy voice that Gunter, his penguin, couldn't take listening to him any more, and went to hide exactly where the trio had placed themselves.

Gunter was angrily covering his ears, but when he noticed Lady's tail brushed against him, he started to alarm his master.

"Gunter! What do you want now? You're distracting me!" Ice King was once again annoyed by his irritating penguin.

"Quack, quack, quack!" Gunter couldn't find another way to get his attention, so he began to tug on his robe.

"Keep it down, Gunter!" Ice King exclaimed. "Fine, Gunter, what do you want?" He gave in and checked behind the couch to see what the commotion was all about. There was a short pause when the Ice King recognized the people hiding behind his seat. "Finn and Jake! And Lady Rainicorn! What are you doing here? I swear, I haven't captured any princesses this time!"

"No, no, it's not like that, Ice King," Finn assured him. "We were just-"

"Oh, I see," the King thought. "If you aren't here to fight me, then that must mean," He took a savouring breath. "that you've finally come to visit me, as a friend! I'm so happy that you've finally considered _me_ as your… FRIEND!" He was overjoyed.

"WHAT? No, way, dude!" Jake cried out, incapable of even thinking of the big, old blue jerk as their friend. "We're just here to get out of the storm."

"Same thing." This wizard just wasn't getting the right message. "I'm gonna go get some snacks. Gunter, stay still while I go get some food for my _friends_," He said that last part a little too happily, which bothered Finn and Jake. Well, at least he was gone for a while.

"So, what should we do now? Finn, what are you _doing_?" The magical dog asked his human companion, who was busy wandering around the room. "I thought you didn't like to snoop around the Ice King's stuff, no matter how much of a nerd he is."

Finn was busying himself, looking around for anything interesting to do. "Nah, man, It's just kinda boring around here." He wandered off a little farther, since he just couldn't resist himself. "Hmm, I found an old video game, the chamber of frozen blades, which we've already learned about, another secret room that's not frozen with ice, Ice King's drum kit, another old-"

"Waitwaitwait! Rewind! What was that about another secret room we haven't heard about?" Now Jake was starting to take interest in Finn's discoveries.

Finn turned around to stop Jake's anxiousness get to him. "Uhh, no way are we sneaking in there. Remember the last time we broke into Ice King's things?"

"Yea, yea, now skip to the part where we finally go in there."

"I said, NO, Jake, now get over it."

"Very funny, Finn," Jake replied sarcastically as he stretched over to the mysterious door and pushed it open with ease.

As Jake was about to peek inside, Lady gracefully flew in before him, and Finn and Jake followed closely behind. There was an interesting contraption in the middle of the room, but not like something you'd usually see in the Ice Kingdom. But what was really confusing and unexpected was the 18 year-old girl standing beside the odd-looking machine. Finn and Jake weren't at all expecting to see her, or at least, not in this way, working in the Ice King's castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Through the portal

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM?!"

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked, without Finn in chorus.

The candy princess didn't seem as surprised to see them as they were to see her. "Oh, hey, guys." She noticed the brothers were staring at her and the machine she had been working on. "Oh, you wanna know what that is. Don't worry, its nothing, really."

Her answer wasn't enough for Finn. "That's it? We fight our butts off to save you constantly from the Ice King, but when you're at his castle and you're actually helping him from the looks of it, don't you think we deserve to know why?"

At this point, the Ice King had finished getting snacks and was standing at the doorway. "Well, this isn't any of your business, Finn and Jake. Now, if you'll excuse us, me and the princess have work on things you wouldn't understand."

Everyone had almost forgotten about Lady Rainicorn's presence. "올어떻게당신이여기있다고말안했어? (How come you haven't told me you were here?)" Finn and the Ice King just stared at her, having no clue as to what she had just said.

"PB, Lady wants to know why you haven't told her why you were here, either." Jake translated for everyone.

Princess Bubblegum showed a bit of guilt in her expression and stared longingly at the floor, as if it would swallow her whole to hide her shame. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier, but the Ice King was just helping me fix this," she glanced at the big metal contraption. "I was going to ask you for your help, Finn, but I knew Jake was out with Lady, and I wanted you both here."

"Actually, I was with Jake too, with Lady, and Fla…" Finn decided to not put an end to that statement. Last time he lets PB get involved in his p-biz. "So, what is that, anyways?"

"It's a magical portal that can lead to different dimensions. When I thought about the Lich again, I thought that instead of just dealing with problems that go on in the land of Ooo, why not prevent the problem from occurring entirely? So I created this, to keep an eye out between dimensions, in case a beast of some sort tries to come out and destroy our land."

PB's long theory had almost put Jake to sleep better than his mom's old lullaby could, and Finn's mind was all over the place. "Peebles, you're making a portal that leads to many dimensions, but if you're only focused on protecting Ooo, can't you just focus on the monsters that actually live in our world?"

PB sighed, as if she was desperately teaching a 2-year-old how to combine the right liquids so that they wouldn't explode or anything. "Finn, you know very well that I don't like to stick with simple things. I'll get to that part eventually. Besides, in the meantime, I've got you guys to help me out with Ooo's problems, right?" She smiled meaningfully at the heroes.

"Of course, princess! You know you've always got us to kick evil's buns, right, Jake?" That suddenly got a half-asleep dog's attention, and he burst into excitement.

"Yeah, PB! We've got this world's back for-eva, you know, ignoring the fact that the world doesn't actually _have_ a back, but umm, yeah, you got our point! We're here to fight evil!" he exclaimed.

PB was relieved. "OK, good. But I kind of created a new problem while we were making this. I was putting the last touches on this thing when the Ice King tried to look at my crown, and my jewel rolled off into one of the dimensions through the portal," she explained, taking off her crown and showing the gap where her royal gem had been, as to prove her point.

Once again, Finn tried to correct her. "But, PB, the portal isn't even open."

PB was getting tired of Finn's remarks, even if he was trying to sound polite. "IT WAS OPEN AT THE TIME!"

That startled everyone and they stepped back. The princess took a moment to settle down. "You guys already know that my crown is special to me and the rest of the Candy Kingdom, right? Well, I was hoping that you two could, you know…"

"Go through the portal and get it for you?" Finn and Jake excitedly guessed at the same time; they couldn't wait to go on another adventure.

"Great! Let me just get something for you, and you'll be all set."

"Hold on a second!" Finn began to understand what he and his bro just got themselves into. "So, we're _actually_ gonna go through the portal and find your jewel?" Then he paused for a brief moment, rethinking his ideas. "That's bombastic!"

Princess Bubblegum couldn't have been more thankful. "Thank you a million times, guys. But before you go, there's still something you need. I'm pretty sure you'll remember this." She brushed back her hair and revealed an earring, with a rhinestone similar to PB's royal crown gem.

Finn and Jake did recognize this. The princess had given one to both Finn and Jake to wear so they would be protected from the Lich's power and his mind-controlling ability.

"But, Princess, if you have another gem, can't you just replace it?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT MY ROYAL GEM!" PB took a deep breath and calmly finished talking before either one of them could ask anything else. "You'll need this to enter, since the portal is magically shut and the gem's power help block out the barrier, so you can easily go in and out."

"So, you give these guys some fancy jewellery, but nothing for me?" The Ice King could be a real pain in the gut at times.

"OK. But wait, why is there only one gem for the two of us?" Jake asked, while blocking the wizard's stupid comment out of his mind.

"You're gonna have to share it because _somebody_," the princess glanced at Finn, "smashed the other one, so don't lose it, or you won't be able to come back."

"It was Jake's fault!"

PB ignored him and went over to the machine, flicked a switch, and within seconds, there was an astounding circle of colors before them. "Good luck, Finn the human and Jake the dog!" she bid them farewell like a well-mannered princess would.

"나당신이안전할거야약속! (Promise me you'll be safe!)" Lady Rainicorn cried out to them, just as Flame Princess had done earlier.

"Jake, you ready?" Finn asked to be sure.

"Yeah, man! Let's go in there already, I'm dying to see what's inside." The guys shared their trademark fist bump.

As Finn and Jake both held the precious jewel in their hands, closed their eyes, and stepped into a new world, unprepared to handle what was ahead of them, they peeked their eyelids open slowly to discover…


	3. Chapter 3: Across the 2nd dimension

**Hey, guys. I hope you're enjoying this. So since it's Christmas and all (and other reasons), I'm gonna take longer on posting future chapters kk? I really appriciate getting favs and reviews so thxx**

**P.S. There's going to be a few cliff-hangers (sorry about that) :D**

* * *

The landscape was tremendously foggy. At first, Finn and Jake couldn't tell whether their eyes were still closed or not, and they rubbed them to make sure that their vision wasn't deceiving them. This was the brothers' biggest nightmare, but, much to their disappointment, it wasn't a dream.

The city Finn and Jake were hoping to explore looked like a dumpster; it smelled like one, too. The building and houses were sheer black, the streets were filthy, the clouds were like vast, opaque balls of smoke blanketing the sky and shielding the sun (if there actually was a sun beneath it), and the villagers below seemed miserable, like all the life in the town had been drained out. This was nothing like the heroes' had ever seen before, yet it felt oddly familiar.

"WHOA… what happened in here?" Jake was finally able to speak after a good 5 minutes of silence.

"I don't know, man…" Finn's gaze was still locked on the ruins of this new world.

"What's going on, was there another Mushroom War or something?"

Finn was losing concentration. It was a serious déjà vu moment. "I don't know, dude. I don't know any more than you do about this place, though now that I've been staring at it for a pretty good while, I feel like… I've totally been here before."

Jake thought his brother was losing his mind. "WHAT? Finn, we've NEVER been here before, this is a completely different universe for us. Why would you possibly believe you've been here before?"

Finn was occupied studying this peculiar city, trying to uncover what was so thought-provoking to him. Then it hit him. "Jake! Jake!" He searched for his dog companion. "Jake, what are you doing?"

Jake had been acting like a real dog, sniffing the dirt or finding food or something like that. His head jolted up at Finn's remark. "Huh? What? Oh, nothing. What were you saying?"

"This… this is the… this is the Candy Kingdom." Finn stated in a serious, soul- searchy matter.

Jake paused and stared at him before bursting into laughs. "Hahahahaha, HAHAHA! Good one, Finn! Hehe."

"What? No. Jake, I'm not being funny. Ok, yeah, I get why you don't believe me," He explained, glancing at the dark streets, "But-"

"Dude, I think you let the city get to your brain. This can be anything, but it's definitely not the _Candy Kingdom_."

Finn looked around one last time before shrugging and saying, "I guess you're right, Jake. What was I thinking? Well, we should probably get to finding Princess Bubblegum's gem."

As the duo started strolling through the streets, they bumped into a grey, puffy person.

"Oops, sorry, my… wait a minute, don't I know you?"

"Oh my glob, of COURSE you know me. Why are you so clumsy?"

"I said I was-" Finn studied her a little more. "You look familiar."

"YA, that's what I already said. You don't have to be such a copy-cat. And what is up with your clothes? Bright colors are SO last century."

Finn was deep in thoughts. Then a light bulb went on in his head. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Besides the change in color, and the usual star on her forehead was instead, a lightning bolt, she was no one other than…

"_Lumpy Space Princess_?"

"I know you're excited to see me, Finn, but can you stop checking out my lumps?"

No wonder Finn didn't see it before. She hadn't said the word lump all this time. "What? No, I was just.."

Jake finally joined in on what was going on. "…WHOA. Wait, if you really _are_ LSP, then you're right Finn, this probably _is_ the Candy Kingdom!"

LSP looked annoyed. "Ughh. If you're not gonna let me in on your gossip, then I'm lumpin' outta here!" and the diva floated away.

Finn stood there for a brief moment before questions started popping into his mind. "Why is the Candy Kingdom all black and spooky? Why did LSP look totally different? How did she even know my name? Why is it so shadowy outside it it's still daytime? Wait, is it still daytime? Did you remember to put some spaghetti in my bag before we left to see Flame Princess and Lady Raini…"

"WHOH, calm down, dude," Jake stretched his words out like his physical powers and interrupted him before he turned whacko.

Finn found a rusty boulder in the distance and walked over to sit on it. "So, if this is the Candy Kingdom, then I know who we can call to help us find the princess' missing jewel."

"Who?" Jake was oblivious to where his human companion was going with this.

"The smartest dork we know- Princess Bubblegum."

Once again, it was Jake's job to keep Finn sane. "WHOH, again, bro. There might be a Princess Bubblegum in this world, but she's definitely going to be different, just like the cluttered streets and LSP was."

"Actually, besides the grey part and her lightning gem, she wasn't really different."

Jake paused for a second and agreed. "Yeah, you're right. But that's just LSP. She'd be the same even if you punched and flattened those ol' lumps of hers."

Finn took a breath and got up from his unusual seat. "Come ON, Jake, I know we have to finish the mission Peebles send us on, but you don't want to look back on this moment and say you didn't have the guts to go exploring, do ya?"

Jake couldn't complain this time. "All right, let's go." He grew larger, put Finn on his back, and headed towards the castle.

They quickly arrived in a couple of minutes, all thanks to Jake's stretchy powers. Finn astoundingly landed a double flip off Jake's back as they glanced at what seemed like the Candy Castle.

"Um… Bubblegum?" Jake wondered out loud to the front of the palace.

"That's Princess Bubblegum to you." a stern voice startled him. Instead of her usual pink bubblegum look, her hair was a rough shade of grey, sort of like the clouds outdoors, but with a few strands of dark pink, here and there; her gown was a deep maroon, covered with a thick grey silk. Despite her differences, her crown definitely brought the most attention. Her crown was the darkest of pink, and shot directly up, replacing the typical smooth curves that led up to her sparkling gem.

_The only thing that hasn't changed is her royal jewel_, Finn noticed.

"It's been a long time since we meet, Finn and Jake. And what happened to your regular attire?"

Ou_r regular attire? What happened to __**your**__ regular attire? And how does she even know our- wait, maybe it's a good idea to ask that out loud. _"How do you even know our names?" Finn wanted to know.

"Ahem,"

"_Princess_ Bubblegum?" He added with a slight eye roll. This was more irritating than listening to LSP and her 'swear' words.

"Guards!" she ordered, and within seconds, the duo was surrounded. They would've have fought back if it weren't for the guard's dangerously sharp swords pointed straight at them, almost like the knives that was probably still falling from the sky in their dimension. Two guards hastily grabbed Finn arm's and pinned them to his back.

"Ow, ow! Why the- AHH!" Finn screamed as the guards were about to break his arms from their tighten grip.

"Hey! What's going on, Princess?" Jake trembled in fear, shaking.

"I'll tell you what's going on, Jake. Our land has needed your help and you guys weren't there for us. Why did we need your help, you may ask? Just look outside! I know you've been in hiding for several years, because you knew you would get into major problems if you helped. I'm not stupid." She retorted.

Finn and Jake, having no idea about what PB had just talked about, stared at her blankly.

"Princess," Finn breathed heavily between his words, "We're sorry… we're sorry that we… that we didn't help. We promise that… that we'll… help you."

"Well, it's kind of too late for that now!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed. "Put them down," she spoke to her guards again, and they fled the room, leaving only the princess, Finn, who had collapsed to the floor on his knees in exhaustion, and Jake. She covered her face to be polite and started to quietly sob. "Just leave, you guys. Just… just go."

Finn and Jake stood there, watching her weep silently, until they began to feel bad and gradually left the castle.

_How could you let them get to you again?_ PB asked herself. _That kind, cute human boy Finn and his stretchy dog Jake… wait, did just I just call that boy… cute?_ Princess Bubblegum thought about that for a bit until she attempted to shrug the idea off and headed for a nice, long nap.


	4. Chapter 4: Looking around

**For those of you asking, i didn't notice the similarities to the Phineas and Ferb movie (until later, so i named the 3rd chapter after the movie) but it's not the same thing, so don't blame me or I won't finish this story (cliffhanger forever!)**

**And I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, and for future times I take so long ok? **

* * *

Finn and Jake were hiking through the rough, blazing winds as they left the Candy Kingdom, or what seemed to be left of it.

After a while, Jake let out a tremendous yawn. "Hey, Finn, when do you wanna sleep? I'm exhausted." The lazy dog set himself down on a boulder to rest.

The hero was determined to keep searching. "We can't rest now, Jake! Jake, Jake get up!" He shook Jake, who was half asleep.

"Finn, we've had a long day. We have to get some sleep if we want to continue tomorrow."

Finn looked up to the darkened skies. He would guess it was night time, though he couldn't be sure since the clouds were the same way since they entered this world a few hours ago. "You're right, man." He searched around for somewhere to lie down. "Hey, wanna go sleep in that small cave over there?"

Jake yawned again. "If it's not far, then I'm all over it." He slowly got up and trotted to the cave Finn had spotted out.

When the guys arrived at the mysterious grotto, they found a couple of stones and laid down on them.

"Good night, homie.'" Jake went over to Finn, opened his backpack, took a blanket out, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Finn couldn't sleep, sp he kept his eyes open, thinking and organizing his plans for the next morning.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was feeling depressed and furious at the same time. How could she have relied on those two goofballs to save her town? But it was too late to do anything about it now. She felt fatigued even though she had just woken up from a nice, long rest.

She wish she was looking out from a window into a distant world. Sadly, the city would be this way no matter how hard they tried. And she hoped, one day, someday, her fellow subjects would learn to trust her and her decisions as their leader again.

She walked around the darkened surroundings, as if exposing herself to her problems would be useful. The town itself wasn't acttually bad, but then smoke spread to the atmosphere and there was no telling day from night. She remembered how the skies had started to thicken until black drops came down, shading the whole land.

The princess clenched her fists, harshly kicked a stone and sent it flying in the air. "Glob darn it, what is wrong with me? I'm not worthy enough to be ruler of this kingdom… I don't deserve to wear this crown." She glanced up at her tiara and was ready to take it off when her mind wandered off to Finn and Jake.

"Why am I blaming myself? Those two inconsiderate boys are responsible for all this!" Her face turned a fiery red, similar to Flame Princess' fireballs.

_How could Finn and Jake be so…_

Somehow, she had gotten all the way back around to that heart-warming hero. The way he pleaded to her, his eyes sparkling like nothing she's seen before. How could she ever like him, anyway? All he ever did was hurt her and her city and now she had feelings for him? It wasn't like torturing him back would help. Nothing would. The princess needed a way to regain power and help in a different way. But like her other problems, the solution remained a mystery- _if_ there was one.

_Unless…_

The princess didn't have time to continue her thought, as she was now standing in front of the magical portal Finn and Jake used to enter. Being used to extraordinary things, she just peered inside. A bit of the Ice Castle was seen through the magical hole.

Princess Bubblegum had heard of these distant dimensions. Worlds that were powerful enough, strength that she could gain from. A light bulb went on in her brain.

But she couldn't. She wouldn't. Princess Bubblegum knew she might regret going to extremes, but it was her only option. She had to regain power someway.

* * *

Finn groaned as he woke up from his slumber. He stretched, sat up, and tried to get things stirring through his mind. He peered through a hole in a rock wall nearby until Jake interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Finn, you awake?"

"Umm, yeah. I'm hungry. Want to go find some food?" He turned around to discover his brother snacking on what seemed like leftover spaghetti. "Jake! Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, umm," Jake replied with his mouth full, "There was some in your bag. Also, I found this hiding in there, too." He pulled out the guys' living game console/roommate.

"BMO?! What were you doing in there?" Finn was thrilled, yet shocked to see that it had been with them- escaping the knife storm, going through PB's portal, wandering this new place- this whole time.

"Hey, Finn. I heard you and Jake were going on a picnic with Lady and Flame Princess, so I took some spaghetti and went in your backpack." BMO responded, acting casual.

Finn couldn't believe BMO hadn't known what was going on. "Do you even know where we are? We're in a different dimension." He looked like he was about to say more, but he hesitated. "Just… just promise you'll stay in there unless we say so, all right?"

Before BMO could say or do anything, the trio heard a tremendous blast of lightning. They dashed to the opening of the cave and turned their eyes to the sky. Thick clouds had begun to swirl around, constant roars of thunder disguised as sparks were appearing in the atmosphere, but the powerful gust of winds were the finishing touch to the suspenseful moment.

In fear, BMO quickly climbed into Finn's bag, leaving a small opening to watch from. Finn and Jake looked around to see where this was coming from. They gasped in terror when they spotted their answer. "The Candy Kingdom?!"

Jake didn't let another moment go by. "Come on, Finn!"

Finn jumped on the dog's back as Jake grew larger.

"Wait, I forgot something," Jake extended his arm into the cave, pulled out his unfinished spaghetti and gulped it down in one bite.

"JAKE!"

"OK, we're good to go," Jake assured him as they made their way to the Candy Castle.


	5. Chapter 5: What did you do?

**This story's taking me a while to write, especially at this part of the plot so thanks to everyone for being patient!**

**Besides, I've already started a new story (it's related to Finn and FP). I don't have a good title for it and I'm not sure if I'm actually going to use it so if anyone's wiling to pitch in ideas, I'm totally open to that. Just don't suggest anything inappropriate, and I'm a FinnxFP shipper, so if you pitch in something with that, I'm more likely to use it.**

* * *

Clouds were swirling, papers were flying everywhere, the taking-over-the-world kind of moment that can leave anyone anticipated. This was how Princess Bubblegum was feeling right now. After living a couple of years without a sound of a bird, a glimpse of a heart-warming dawn, or the sweet taste of pleasure, she was willing to go the distance.

Once she had found the portal, and peeked inside, she was ready to take over.

Yet there was something missing, something that just didn't feel right. She was alone. She was lonely in the Candy Kingdom. She desperately wanted someone to rule by her side. But where would she ever find that perfect someone? Her answer busted through the door in a matter of seconds.

"Princess! What are you doing?" Finn and Jake would have never thought Princess Bubblegum would be up to something that looked so sinister.

"What do you think I'm doing? See that magic portal over there on the street? I'm gonna take over."

"WHAT?! Why would you ever do such a thing?" If this was the princess from their world, the guys would have never believed it.

"Because I figured that this was the fastest way to regain power as a noble princess again. And it's all your fault! I don't even know how I ever started liking you!" Princess Bubblegum couldn't believe what she had just said.

"What?" Finn blushed in surprise.

"I mean..." The princess couldn't have been more embarrassed. It's not everyday you can just walk up to the guy of your dreams and say you like him, especially when he's younger than you.

This was the moment Finn had dreamt about for a long time, though. But he had gotten over her, and had moved on to Flame Princess, so this was the worst timing ever. But once again, it was up to Jake to interrupt his thoughts.

"Wait, what's with all this 'you could have saved us' junk you keep bringing up? I don't know what in Glob's world you're talking about, but we don't have any kind of business here. Besides, we're not even from here, we're from a differen-" Finn hastily covered Jake's mouth in panic.

"What are you doing?" Finn whispered into the dog's ear.

"You're from a different what?"

Finn and Jake looked at her, praying silently that she wouldn't figure them out.

Princess Bubblegum got suspicious. "Wait a minute, at first I thought you were just trying to act stupid, like you didn't know what was going on, but I'm starting to think… you guys aren't really from here, are you?"

Finn and Jake froze, not knowing how to answer.

After a while of standing there, Jake took a step forward. "No, we're actually from that other world you saw through that portal."

"DUDE!"

"Well, that explains a lot, since your clothing is totally outdated, and clearly you haven't a single clue to anything around here. So since you guys aren't from here, maybe you could help me…?"

"Help you?!" Finn cried out, "Why would we want to help you take control of our home, our friends, and expect us to feel good about it?"

"Yeah! This kid wouldn't harm any innocent person, ever!"

The princes looked at Finn with hope. "Finn, the truth is, I liked you ever since the last time I saw you- well, it wasn't _you_,it was the one from this world- you get my point, and I was mostly grieving over myself because you weren't there for me anymore, and I felt like… like a part of me was missing. The way I felt about you was something I've never felt more in my life."

"You… _like_ like me?

"Well, yeah. I guess I _like_ like you."

All of Finn's memories with Princess Bubblegum suddenly came back to him. How her beauty always put him to ease, the way she felt for him (and kissed him) when she was 13 years old, the time she called him weird when he tried to lean on her, just before Jake had found his current girlfriend… Flame Princess.

Even if I started to like her again, I've already got FP.

She held his hands and looked straight at him, their eyes both turning different colours. "Finn, I know it's kind of weird admitting this kind of things to someone younger, but I really thought you should know that I've really liked you for a long time, and-"

"You already said that," Jake pointed out.

"Oh. Right."

Finn sighed. He guessed this was Glob's way of giving him a second chance with her, and he didn't want to mess it up. "OK, princess. I'll help you."

"WHAT?!" Jake was shocked to see Finn, the biggest hero in Ooo, give in to help do something bad. "You're joking, right You're not gonna really-?"

"No, Jake, I just really want to be with her. PB, I liked you, but the one in my world rejected me, so now that you say you like me, I mean _like_ like me, I guess… I don't want to lose this second chance."

Jake thought hard. _Great, now my bro's giving in to this girl. At least he can't go through the portal again without PB's royal jewel… which I put in his backpack. __And if he goes with her, I'll have no way out and I'll be stuck here forever_! _Oh my Glob, I forgot we had to go find PB's gem! That's why we came here in the first place! Maybe I can go look for it right now…_

"If I was a jewel, where would I be?" He wondered out loud.

"I found one in here, Jake!" was heard from inside Finn's bag.

"Huh?" Finn turned around to see BMO holding the jewel that had helped him and Jake enter this place. "Hey, this is the thing we used to come here, right? Now I can use this to go through the portal with you, PB!"

"Why'd you do that, BMO?!"

Finn and Princess Bubblegum ran outside, clutching each other's hands as they stepped through the entrance to Ooo.

"Finn, wait!" Jake called out to him, but he was too late to catch up. "So how am I supposed to go through without a gem?"

"Is this what you're looking for?" BMO held out the thing Finn and Jake had been sent out to find.

"BMO! Where'd you find this?" he asked, taking the rhinestone.

"It was right over here." BMO walked over to the foot of the portal and pointed to the ground beneath it.

"What? It was right here the whole time? Well, we better get going before Finn and PB do something-" The sound of thunder interrupted Jake, and for once, it wasn't coming from this dimension. "Let's go," he said while his back formed the shape of a backpack that BMO climbed into.

After stepping into the light that left him blind for a few seconds, he heard some familiar voices shouting in his ear.

"제이크, 자네는돌아왔어요! (Jake, you're back!)"

"Ugh, you're back already?"

"What did you do?!"

* * *

**If this last part of the story confused you, just refer back to the setting and people in chapter 2 (or 1, I don't remember that much).**

**I won't make you wait that long for chapter 6 but i don't know about the rest. Thanks again for waiting!**


	6. Chapter 6: Last chance at love?

**Ok, are you guys good with a chapter a week (average)? **

**Yeah, this chapter isn't what i expected i planned something else for this but whatever hope you like it anyways!**

* * *

"I… I found your jewel!" Jake awkwardly said, handing it to the princess. "Wait, are you the real Princess Bubblegum or not, 'cause I can't see anything right now."

"I meant, what did you let happen while you two were gone? I just saw this Goth girl and some guy run out of here, and now the sky matches her dark dress." PB pointed to the icy window, then took off her crown and placed her gem in its rightful place. "Where's Finn?" Oh, and thanks for getting my gem for me."

"No prob, princess, it was right beside- I mean, the guy you just saw was Finn, the girl was you from the other dimension, and now they're planning on taking control of Ooo. Hey, Ice King, you still got snacks? I'm starving."

"WHAT?!"

"I was hungry too, but you weren't here, so I ate them all."

"Not that!" She slapped the Ice King hard. "What Jake said!"

"Yeah, I felt like I haven't eaten in days." Jake left the room and plopped himself down on the Ice King's favourite armchair.

The princess followed him. "No! About what you said before."

"Oh. Well, that place you sent us to, it was like the land of Ooo, there was the Candy Kingdom, LSP, even you were there. Except everything was dark, scary, messy, all that biz."

PB's eyes grew in shock and amazement. "Go on."

"Yeah, so you- the different world you- found the portal somehow and decided to take over for power and junk, and you said you liked Finn, so because he had a crush on you for a long time, he gave in and he ditched me, cuz I have no idea where he Where he is now, oh and then BMO found your thing, the end. You sure there isn't anything to eat?"

"Stop thinking about food." Princess Bubblegum said, annoyed with Jake's constant plea for food. "This is… incredible! An alternate world of ours. It's also scary, but right now, we have to stop those two, or at least save Finn. You with me?"

Lady Rainicorn suddenly came in and spoke. "그래, 가자! (Yeah, let's go!)"

Jake greeted his girlfriend. "Lady! I thought you left!"

"아니, 내가당신을기다리는여기하루종일. (No, I've been here all this time, waiting for you.)"

"Aww, thanks, Lady. PB, I'm in for sure. For Finn!"

BMO jumped out of Jake's 'backpack'. "Yeah!"

Ice King was off to the side, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Ice King, we'll call you if we need help, ok? In the meantime, can you watch-"

"Sure, honey, I'll keep an eye on your precious contraption," he called out from the other side of the room, whispering not so quietly, "I thought they'd never leave."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Ooo, Finn was with the other Princess Bubblegum, the one who had finally accepted him, the girl who didn't hurt his feelings because he was younger, but most importantly, she was the Princess Bubblegum that truly cared for him. It felt so proud to have these thoughts on his mind.

In fact, he had overlooked the fact that she was practically turning evil so well, he wasn't paying attention to what she was doing anymore.

The duo was speeding across the Grass Lands, but up until now, Finn hadn't bothered to ask why; he was too caught up in his feelings for PB. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"What do you mean, 'what are we gonna do now?'" she asked, not losing focus, "I thought you agreed to help me rule the land of Ooo."

"Oh, right…" He lost concentration again. He was focused on admiring her new appearance, being used to the sweet pink bubblegum look and all.

"Snap out of it."

"What?"

_Did I make the right choice of bringing him along?_

"You said everything from your world was similar to mine, right? So where's the Candy Kingdom?"

Finn settled himself on the soft, green grass and pointed to the bright-coloured kingdom in the distance. "Over there. We're not far."

"Okay, then let's go. Get up." The princess got down on her knees and smiled at him playfully. "We'll have time to go on a date afterwards."

"You go ahead, I'm too tired. I'll catch up with you in a couple minutes."

Princess Bubblegum decided to let him be and raced off to the Candy Castle.

* * *

_Wow, was cloud-watching always this relaxing?_

A busy hero like Finn didn't always have time for things as simple as to sit back and just stare deep into the bright, baby blue sky above him. It was quite soothing. It gave him time to meditate. _What did PB say she was going to do? Oh, yeah, she wanted to take over the land of Ooo… wait, she wants to become ruler? Oh glob, I didn't think this through! I never think hard enough, do I? And I agreed to help her?! What is wrong with my brain? Why would I ever… oh, yeah. _Finn agreed to help PB because he was in love with her, and for once, she actually liked him back. He kept thinking.

The atmosphere around him was calm until he heard what sounded like a clumsy dog soaring through the air, ready to pounce and bark at him.

"RUFF RUFF RUFF! RUFF RUFF RUFF-"

"OW! What the-? Jake?! JAKE!"

"RUFF RUFF- Finn? What are you doing, staring at the clouds? Where's the other Princess Bubblegum?"

"Umm, she went to the Candy Castle, I think."

"What?" a high-pitched voice replied this time, too high and sweet to be Jake's.

"I said I think, or at least she said she was- _Princess Bubblegum_?"

The real PB, the one who had decided to be pink everyday as the bubblegum princess she was, had been standing before him, along with Jake and Lady.

"What are you doing here, princess?"

"No, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I came with Jake, he said you were going out with this Goth version of me or something like that." The princess kneeled down to Finn's level just as the other PB had done a while ago.

He blushed. "Well, I wasn't _actually_ going out with her or anything, I um…"

"It's ok. Jake told me everything.

He flushed a deeper red. _Oh, great. Now she knows I used to like her. You better watch out, Jake…_

"I love being your friend, but I never knew that you actually liked me in that way. Look, Finn, just because I haven't shown love the way you have doesn't mean I didn't like you. I really do like you, but I've already talked to you about how difficult relationships can be, especially when you're a busy princess taking care of royal duties."

"I- I…" _You know what, princess? I've had enough. First you neglected me when I tried to gently lean on you, then Jake finds me Flame Princess who I can't even kiss without burning a deep hole in the earth and killing myself, then it's all 'I really like you, Finn' when I meet a different PB, and now you're trying to talk about **relationships** with me? _

He stood up in anger. "Yeah, Peebles, I used to like you, but when I tried to be affectionate, you're not just clueless, you block me out! I've been thrown back in forth in this situation my entire life, and that makes me wonder, '_why can't I just like a girl?' _and I just can't take it anymore! Being a hero is all I've got! So maybe I can't be around my flaming elemental girlfriend as easily? At least she gave me a chance at love!"


	7. Chapter 7: Playing with emotions

**OK, I know this has taken me long to upload, but I have a good excuse: I'm in the middle of writing one or two more stories. **

**To all my fellow readers if you could check out my poll on my profile it would really help me with my next story I'm working on please? XD**

* * *

_"At least she gave me a chance at love!"_

The words played themselves in her mind non-stop. She couldn't say anything back. Despite her high intelligence and constantly having things to worry about as royalty, it was the only thing her mind seemed to pay attention to. She couldn't have said anything back if she wanted to.

_How could I have not know he felt this way?_

After Finn's sudden outburst, he too had run out of words, and had gone inside in disappointment, frustration, and anything else he was feeling. The princess could've thought he was just exaggerating for his age or it was simply puberty controlling his emotions, but that wasn't the case. She felt for him.

_All this time when I thought he was joking around with the cute nicknames for me, the respect, the tenderness… when I thought **he** was the blind one to my playing-hard-to-get attitude! How could I have been so oblivious? He may be a hero- my hero- but he's got such a delicate heart, something I probably shouldn't have been toying with._

Jake was standing there beside her, also unsure of what to do. "So…"

PB sighed miserably. "Do you think Finn's still inside?"

"Well, I didn't hear him come out, so yeah, probably." Jake got suspicious. "Waitwaitwait, you're not going to talk to him again, are you? Don't you think you've hurt him enough? What are you gonna say, anyway?" He stretched himself to look like PB and talked in a high-pitched voice (even though he sucked at imitating voices,) "Sorry for neglecting you when you was deeply in love with me! Sorry for being so cold-blooded about your relationship with Flame Princess! Sorry for messing with your feelings, I was trying to show that I actually care about you! Is that what you're gonna say?"

"No, I- wait, you know I like him?"

An wide, impish grin spread across his face, replacing the fury he had inside.

"I don't know what I can say, but I don't like to see him like this. You mind if I go inside and check on him?"

"Hmm…" Jake wasn't so sure. He wasn't going to let the princess break his bro's poor little hero heart again. But something told him, probably his subconscious, convinced Jake that she was being truly sincere. "Sure, go ahead. If you want, there's some leftover meatballs I forgot to eat with the spaghetti a few days ago."

"Umm, I'm good."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

_Don't worry, Bonni, you can do this. Oh, Gob, please help me right now._

She paused and prayed to herself before gathering up her strength, flattening out her dress and timidly walking to the front of the house.

Crrrreak.

The sound of the wooden door creaking as it opened, breaking the silence that filled the empty room, was what the princess was afraid of, mostly because she expected to hear a flustered 14 year-old pacing around his room upstairs, not the outcries that lost themselves into the empty atmosphere.

"Finn?" She stood there, scared to trespass any further.

She found a little more courage in herself and wandered all the way to the kitchen.

"Finn? Where are you?"

She was getting quite hungry. _Jake told me I could treat myself to some meatballs if I wanted to._

"Finn!"

PB opened the fridge. _Man, that food looks good._

"Finn, you upstairs?"

She placed her hand firmly on the ladder that led to the guys' bedroom before hesitating. She didn't want to intrude more than she had already. _Still, one bite of those meatballs sound good… Don't distract yourself! Where can that kid be? _

Again she paused.

_Isn't he a little old to be playing hide-and-seek? Or maybe he's not here._

"FINN!"

_What if he was kidnapped? Or maybe he committed suicide?! Ok, I'm definitely losing it. He must have just run away. No worries._

_But if he isn't here, then where is he?_

Suspicious enough, she looked out of the nearest window, peering beyond the grasslands and into the baby-pink clouds of the Candy Kingdom, her brain understanding what her eyes were showing them.

Princess Bubblegum went outside to where Jake had been lying down, occupying his time by cloud-gazing.

"Hmm, now I get Finn's pleasure in staring at big, white, puffy clouds all day. It's so relaxing," he muttered to himself.

"Jake, Finn's not inside. I think he may have gone to the Candy Castle."

"Why would he want to do that? To look for you?" He jumped to his feet and yelled harshly at her. "Especially after you ruthlessly shred his heart and any happiness he had left in him to pieces, you think he's gonna come running back to you like some poor, lovesick puppy? What's wrong with you?!"

"I never said that. I meant he may have followed that Goth girl he was checking out earlier."

"Oh… wait, why would you think _that_ out of all the possible things?"

"Out of all the possible things?! I'm just basing this from what you told me."

Once again, Jake lay back on the comfy grass in fatigue. "Oh. Whatever. I'm tired, and besides, all this doing-nothing routine kinda caught on to me, sooooo you can go ahead."

"Ugh." See, this was why the moments she spent with that that lazy goofball was so awkward; either because Finn had gone to do something and as a result, had left them with a big silence that they were too scared to break, or simply because the times that were meant to be taken in a responsible and serious manner, well, that meant nothing to him. The princess liked him despite their differences, but his irritating habits would get into her head and basically mess it up.

"Jake, I don't think you're getting this. Finn has gone to follow what might be his key to a new, dark path. If that stupid Goth girl was able to go through my magical portal into Ooo, who knows what powers she has? Who knows what she'll do? I care about my kingdom and my fellow subjects, but you're not helping me in any way. If you're a true fighter and you really want to help, you are gonna help me kick that girl's butt. Please? Can you at least have some decency to save your best friend?" What had started as a speech to express her outrage had left her in tears.

"WHOA, PB. There's no reason to cry; everything's gonna be fine. I never said I _wasn't_ going to help, but can you just give me like one minute to get something?

"Ok. Fine." She watched as Jake ran into the house. Meanwhile, she went through her thoughts, recaping closely to everything she had said, heard, and done.

_Calm down, PB. You can wait a while. Just look on the bright side. Your kingdom will be destroyed. Your hero will be sucked into the dark world. His best friend is kinda being a jerk… and it's all your fault. Wait, that's not positive! Why was Finn acting so weird before, anyways?_

_… because he had a crush on you for a long time…_

"Oh, Finn," the princess said passionately to herself, "I promise the next time I see you, I'll give you a sincere apology. The way I played with your feelings, I know I shouldn't have done that. The truth is, I really like you. I need you to help protect my kingdom. You deserve the praise as the greatest hero than me as a princess. You may have stopped loving me…"She closed her eyes and cupped her hands on her chest to convey the true meaning of her words, "but I haven't given up on you."

"Wow."

"HUH? Jake, please tell me you haven't been standing there the whole time."

"Uh… no, I haven't."

"Can we go then?"

"Yeah, hold on." He picked a large, red sword on the ground beside him. "It's Finn's favourite sword. It used to belong to our dad, but he… passed on and gave it to us. I don't use it 'cause I'm more of a hand-to-hand combat kind of fighter; but Finn goes nuts over these things."

"Oh. Cool. Yeah, he's a good fighter. So can we go now?"

"_Wait," _Jake grabbed PB as he stretched himself to about the size of an elephant, put her on his back like he usually did to Finn, and didn't bother losing anymore time. "_Now_ we can go."


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**So I've taken a long time to write this chapter... ****_again._**** But you guys were probably expecting that, right? *Sigh* The things I do for you people. Don't worry, half the reason I have to keep you waiting is because I've got two new stories coming along, so be sure to check them out when I post them! :D**

* * *

The 14 year old hero looked around him as he made his way to the Candy Castle, where his beloved Princess would surely be waiting for him. He saw several Candy citizens smiling, laughing, having a good time.

_Man, I wish I was one of them right now._

Finn felt depressed after his encounter with Jake and Princess Bubblegum; he couldn't believe that she had the guts to talk to him about _relationships_ after she broke his heart several times.

And then there was Flame Princess, the light of his world. She was so perfect for him. He sensed it from the moment he laid eyes on her. The way she stared deeply into his eyes, her heart full of passion and delight. But sadly, he couldn't even go near her without burning to a crisp, let alone kiss her. Still, how dare PB try to take that away from him?! A young teenage boy like himself couldn't handle all the pressure and heartbreak.

Finn went over to a nearby stand and bought himself a hotdog, hoping that would somewhat reinforce his spirits.

"What's up, Finn? You got stuff on your mind?" The vendor asked him.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Wow, I guess you know the world's a drag when the greatest hero in Ooo gets stumped on something. Good luck with that."

Finn sat down to a park bench near him and organized his thoughts, but what seemed like a twisted merry-go-round suddenly went blank. Absolutely nothing on his mind.

"Oh Grod, why is my life so complicated?!"

Then it struck him like lightning. He knew what must be done. He wasn't sure if he'd regret it afterwards or not, but oh well, he'd cross that bridge when he gets to it.

* * *

"Faster, Jake, faster!" Princess Bubblegum insisted.

"I can't go any faster!" Jake yelled back, as he was already running at top speed.

The duo had made it to the Candy Kingdom and were on their way to the castle, afraid that Finn would be there.

"We're here!" She finally cried out, but then she realized that her bubbly pink castle had been transformed into a dark, spooky chateau.

"NO! My beautiful castle! When we get to that girl that did this, I'm gonna make sure I csmother that physco to the ground!"

"You're one bloodthirsty princess, aren't you?"

"Just hurry up!"

* * *

_I can do this, _Finn thought. All that stood between him and his goal was the tremendous doors at the Candy Castle entrance. He gave them a slight push, letting out the long creeaaak he was afraid of.

"Finally, you're here." a voice called from inside. Finn opened the doors and gazed at the throne above him, where the 18 year old princess, who had changed into a long, elegant black gown and pulled her hair up into a bun, was waiting for him. She had placed a large crystal ball in the center of the room, glowing different colours. "What took you so long?"

Finn chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I was, uhh, doing… something. PB, we need to talk."

"Sweetie, from now on, call me Brianna."

"Umm… Ok, then. I wanted to tell you-"

Brianna interrupted him. "Oh, before I forget, I arranged for that little peppermint guy to marry us tomorrow, you're OK with that, right?"

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?!" he shrieked.

"Fine, I'll book it for next week! It's not a big deal."

"Brianna, it IS a big deal! That's what I came here to say! I don't want to date you or marry you, because I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

The princess stood there, shocked at Finn's confession. "You… don't like me? So you were you lying to me… this whole time?"

Finn hated to make any girl miserable, much less cry. He vowed ever since PB had cast him aside to make sure no one else would experience the agony he went through, and now he was breaking Brianna's heart.

"No, princess, I did like you, I really did, but that changed. When you told me you liked me, the reason I fell for you was because I used to have a HUGE crush on Princess Bubblegum, but she rejected me, so I guess I saw you as my second chance with her. But I realized that if that's the reason I wanted to be with you, then… we're probably better off without each other."

Brianna was furious. "So you saw me as an alternate? A fake you would help you get over your past feelings for that other pink freak show?! You think I'm just your second choice or something? What's wrong with you?!"

Finn thought that question over. "Umm… lots of things, I guess?"

"Well, I don't need you, anyway. I can do this all on my own." She stared into the mysterious crystal ball and started chanting spells. The ball went crazy with colors and thunder was heard outside. "I can't believe I ever liked you, Finn."

"But I said I did like you-"

"Yeah, because you thought I looked like that bubblegum princess, but you're just like all those other guys I've dated; they've never loved me for ME. Just because I'm a princess or in your case, you see me as some meaningless decoy doesn't mean you should play with my FEELINGS!" All the lights went off in the castle, leaving the crystal ball as the only light source, cackling as she yelled at him.

"I- I didn't mean it like that!" he shouted back. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"If you don't like me, then why are you still HERE?!"

Now Finn felt like a failure. He sighed. "Brianna, it's not just that, it's because I already have a girlfriend and… being with you would be kind of wrong, so I'm sorry."

"Oh… yeah, about that…"

"What?"

"Yeah, so you're probably not gonna be so happy if I told you who's here with me…" As if on cue, the back doors suddenly opened, revealing the bright flaming elemental Finn had not at all been expecting to see.

"Wait a minute… FLAME PRINCESS?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun... yeah, Flame Princess wasn't really in this chapter at first. So now I'm really stuck with the whole 'FP helping Brianna' plot, so if you have an idea, PLEASE TELL ME! **


	9. Chapter 9: Dream of love

**I didn't know what to do with this chapter I was actually stalling for the most part :P But I've finally decided how to continue! (And hopefully finish it) I'm sorry this chapter's a bit short. **

**Thank you to lg6894 again for making my story cover it looks great!**

* * *

"Flame Princess?!" Finn did not at all expect to see his girlfriend come through those doors. "What the blob are you doing here?"

"Finn?" The fire princess seemed just as surprised to see him. "Oh… this is kinda awkward…"

"Oh, ya think? What's going on? Is there something I don't know?"

"Oh, Finn," Brianna interrupted, "There's a lot of things you don't know. Like this living inferno girl over here? She's gonna help me instead of YOU."

"But… what…?" Finn wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "FP, are you… why?"

"Well, ummm, Finn, you know how you keep saying I should take charge of my situations?…" she tried.

"I didn't mean it like that! Is it because your dad keeps influencing you to do evil?!"

"Who cares?!" Brianna interrupted again, "Just get out of here, Finn, there's nothing you can do."

"But, FP, why would you-"

Flame Princess sighed and approached him. "Finn, as much as I really want to be with you, I realized that if we ever have any chances of being together, I'm just going to hurt you… it's complicated, but if I really care about you, then... I can't keep risking our lives. I'm sorry. Besides, Brianna here said that if I worked for her, she'd promise nothing bad would ever happen to you again, so…"

"But we've been discussing this since the day we met, I can take it!"

Flame Princess lowered her head in shame and disappointment. "Goodbye, Finn," she softly replied before she walked away to a different part of the castle. He stayed there, hoping that she would turn around and change her mind, but nothing happened.

"What are you still doing here! I thought I told you to get out like ten times."

Finn kept his gaze on the doors that FP had gone through, as if she would come right out again. But she didn't. Finn gave up and slowly trotted away.

_Flame Princess was my only hope… and now she's gone._

Finn was devastated. All these arguments about relationships for nothing. Now he was all alone.

* * *

Princess bubblegum was trying to get through one of the many secret entrances around her home, but to no avail. "Ughhh! Why won't this stupid key work?"

"You know," Jake said casually, "We could just try going through the front doors."

"No, there's probably some big guards there. I don't want to take any chances."

"You sure you don't need any special assistance from my stretchy powers?"

"I can do this on my own. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I have people do everything for me; besides, this is my castle.'

"Whatever." Jake plucked an apple from a nearby tree, let out a big yawn and laid down on a branch. _How many secret entrances does a castle need, anyway?_ he thought to himself before laying back and taking a nap. He came to his senses, though, when he heard what seemed like music in the distance.

"Huh?" Jake quietly shifted over, hoping PB wouldn't notice. He crossed over a few more trees and paused when he heard the music again. He couldn't see it, but he instantly recognized the musician as Finn.

He was strumming a few chords on his acoustic guitar, so Jake let him be and just listened as he began to sing:

_Dream of love_

_Is it really over_

_I guess it wasn't meant to be_

_I close my eyes_

_And feel that love's still in the air_

_That she's still right here with me_

_Dream of love_

_Are we truly parted_

_Must I always learn to walk alone_

_In my dreams_

_Love is more than just a fantasy_

_But since you left_

_My soul is weak and cold_

_And even though it's dangerous to be together_

_I cross my heart and promise to stay true_

_Cuz I'm still loving you, girl,_

_No matter what stands in our way_

_And in my heart I'm holding hands with you_

_Dream of love_

_Dream of love_

_I can only dream of love_

_Dream of love_

_Dream of love_

_Dream of looove_

_But its only a dream of love_

_I close my eyes_

_And feel that love's still with me_

_But I still know_

_She's can't be far away_

Jake knew something bad must have happened to Finn to be singing such a sappy, depressing song like that- in the middle of the forest! Jake tried to get a little closer so that he could hear him a little better, but tripped over his own feet.

"Huh?" Finn turned around to see if anyone was there, and he got up and looked down at Jake covered in a mixture of leaves, twigs and mud. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

As the lazy dog he was, Jake didn't bother to get up from his pile of filth. "Oh, hey Finn. Me and PB were looking for you. Don't tell me you were here serenading this whole time? Why it such a sad love song? And since when do you play the guitar?"

"Jake?!" Princess Bubblegum was calling out, "Jake? Where'd you go?" She freaked out in disgust when she spotted Jake in a messy mud puddle. "Jake! Why are you covered in all this junk? And why'd you ditch me?"

"Oh, hey, princess," Finn said when he saw her and glared at her miserably.

"Finn!" PB rushed over to him and gave him a big squeeze. This made Finn kind of uncomfortable. "Where've you been?!"

"Umm, PB," Finn gently pushed her away, "do we have to talk about this again; I said I wasn't interested anymore. I don't wanna have to go through this again."

"Yeah, Bonnibel, give the boy some space," a mysterious yet familiar voice said from behind a bunch of bushy trees.

"Huh?" PB clung onto him even more than she already was in fright. Finn saw that Jake had brung his sword, so he took it from Jake's hands and armed himself, preparing to attack.

* * *

**Haha. I just keep adding more mystery. O_O I'm not planning on doing more than 2-3 chapters because I'm almost supposed to end this. I don't own the song Dream if love, but I added my own touch to it so I guess I can say this version's half mine. I wish I was the genius that created Adventure Time, now that would have been cool. **

**I've got 3 story ideas that I already started, but now I have to choose which one I'm going to continue for now because I don't have time to write 3 stories at a time. Besides, I'm doing a story collaboration with lg6884 :D so yeah... Whatever. And please review it means a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10: Back for more

**Yes! Finally done chapter 10! Good thing is that this wasn't hard to write, but it's a little longer than my other recent chapters. I think you guys are gonna be happy with the outcome of the story (or at least I am)! So without further ado, the chapter you've been waiting for...**

* * *

"Finn, I'm scared!" Princess Bubblegum clung on to Finn for protection, but he let her stay close to him this time.

"Wait a minute…" Finn squinted, trying to get a better look of the stranger.

The dark princess, now wearing a burgundy, sleeveless blouse with a black skirt that reached her ankles, glared at the couple as she appeared from under the shadows. PB shot her a mean glance upon catching sight of her, and let go of Finn. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I'm not here for you, that's for sure," Brianna retorted, "I'm here for Finn."

"So, let me get this straight." Finn casually put his sword down. "You said you liked me, then you stomped all over my feelings again, stole my girlfriend who actually cared for me; what more do you want?"

"Not to mention remodelled my beautiful castle," PB added.

"And burn the entire kingdom!" Jake pointed at the Candy people in panic.

"WHAT?!" Finn and PB turned their heads to the direction Jake had mentioned and watched in terror.

Candy houses were melting, trees were burning, Candy people were running for their dear lives, trying to avoid the flames that surrounded them and made it harder to escape.

"NOO! My poor citizens!" The sugar princess cried out in despair.

"You guys go and help them, I'll deal with her," Finn looked at Brianna.

Jake and PB seemed to hesitate for a minute, then remembered the kingdom in flames, and Jake stretched them over there in an instant. "Good luck-!" was all Finn managed to perceive from PB's expression.

He turned around and focused at his task at hand. He raised his sword high in the air, but was forced back by an unexpected struck of lightning- and it hadn't come from the sky.

"Ow!" Finn said softly after being smashed into a tree and looked at the evil princess. "So, wait, that's your new ability? The one you said you needed to regain dominance from?"

"Yep. Pretty neat, huh? I used some of that bubblegum girl's chemicals and I had that flame chick shoot it with some sparks. Oh, and burn the Candy Kingdom, so I don't need her anymore." She cast some spells in Latin and tossed lightning blots like Frisbees at him.

"Whoa!" He dodged them and watched them tumble effortlessly to the ground. "What do you mean, you don't need her anymore? And speaking of which, what do you want me for, anyway?"

"I never said I needed you for anything, I said I wanted to talk to you!" Brianna landed a double cartwheel, perhaps to show off her agility, and pinned Finn to a tree.

"I know you're a hero, Finn. I don't like having 'heroes' around when I'm trying to gain illegal authority around this place, so I suggest you stay away from this place, and you stay away from me, or _else_."

He pushed her away his all his strength and held his trusty sword close to his chest. "But I was already out of your way!" He felt a strong, painful punch on his check.

Then the world went black.

* * *

"AHHH!" Several Candy people were just running around in circles, causing a riot. Jake found a nearby bucket of water and splashed it at the flames.

"Flame Princess must have caused the fire, don't you think?" PB turned to Jake, the question distracting him.

"Probably," Jake shrugged, "But first we should focus on saving these folks first." He found those words unusual for him, not being one to focus.

The princess seemed confused too, but got right back to work. _She must have caused this. But why? Where is that fiery she-beast, anyways?_

* * *

_Thud._

Finn rubbed his eyes. It was pitch black, and he was shivering. _How long was I out? _He felt the hard, concrete floor underneath him. _Where am I? Where **was** I?_

He waved his arms around, searching for a wall or anything to hold onto, since he was feeling kind of woozy. He tried standing up, but gave into his giddiness.

Meanwhile, a light ever so dim appeared behind him, casting a shadow where Finn was sitting. Again he rubbed his eyes, but the light seemed to get brighter and hotter.

"Finn!"

"Huh?" Finn called out faintly. _Why is my voice so weak? _He turned to look at the light. He shouted as loud as his throat allowed him. "Wait… Flame Princess? What are you… but didn't you… how did you…? WHAT?"

The princess rushed over to Finn to hug him, but she remembered the damage she could do to him if she did that. "Sorry! What are you doing here? What happened to you? And what's with your voice?"

"I… ummm, nothing… but… what?…" He was trembling, still processing what had happened and trying to figure out what had lead him to end up in this place- whatever this place was.

"Yeah, nothing's going on, because somehow you ended up here unconscious, and you can't even string two words together!" She pointed out sarcastically. "Look, about that stuff I said earlier…"

That triggered his memory. Finn shook his head. "You don't have to say anything."

"But I-"

"Flame Princess, I've slayed monsters, faced a couple fate-of-the-world issues, and had my life on the line more times than I can remember, but **today** has been the craziest emotional roller coaster ride of my life. I thought you were the only one I could trust anymore, but you deceived me. I told you I would risk anything to be with you, that I could deal with any problems along the way, but… I guess I was wrong." Finn found the strength to get on his feet and walked away in depression.

"Please don't walk away from me!" She reached out to him as close as she could. "I wanted to let you know that I was wrong. I didn't know what to expect from that girl; she lied to me. I'm the one who's been deceived, Finn. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you."

"Flame Princess," Finn took her hand and held it close to his chest for as long the pain allowed him. They stared deeply into each other eyes, both feeling agony for the other. When Finn couldn't handle her blazing temperature anymore, he didn't yank his hand away in fear; instead he let her hand slip away from his grasp, not caring for his 3rd degree burn on his palm, still gazing into her raven eyes that counter-acted the intensity of her flames. _Man, she's beautiful… how did I almost let her go?_

"I'm sorry I… misjudged you, FP. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay, Finn," she palely said, treating the silence as a thin sheet of glass, and the flames acting as the sunset's distant glow. "I know there'll be things that stand in our way, but I know we can get through it… as long as we're together."

The moment was shattered by Finn's interruption, "FP, as much as I never want this moment to end… you know there's a maniacal alternate-dimension girl on the loose, right?"

"Oops, you're right, we should get going," Flame Princess backed away from the thoughtful hero, "But we gotta get outta here first."

"What _is _this place, anyways?" Finn crouched down and swept his hand across the dusty, rock-hard floor. "And how did we get here? I don't remember much."

"I don't know about you, but after I set the Candy Kingdom on fire, Brianna- or at least that's what she calls herself- said she had no use for me anymore, so I'm guessing it's just a dungeon. Wait, didn't I already tell you this?"

"Oh. Right. Well, it's a good thing you're made of fire though, or who knows if we'd ever see light again?" He picked up a stick on the ground. "You've been here longer, I suppose, so which way should we go?"

FP took a few steps, then walked the other way, illuminating the dungeon wherever she went. She pressed her ear against the wall, trying to make out any sounds or clues that would help give away their location. "I think I can make out some screaming on this side… so that way must be the Candy Kingdom. Let's go." She flashed through a hallway.

Finn smiled, ecstatic to have Flame Princess by his side, and followed the beam of fire.

* * *

Jake, stretched out like a bowl, was carrying water and splashed it on some flames. "There," he said, relieved to see the Candy Kingdom free of fire, "That's the last of it, right?" He shouted over to PB as he went back to his regular size.

"Yep!" She cried back.

"So NOW can we charge in the castle _through the front doors?_" He insisted.

The princess looked around. The town seemed calm. It wasn't back to normal, but at least the people were safe. Sort of. After seeing there was nothing else to be done, she gave in. "Okay, let's go,"

Jake noticed something strange about the Candy citizens; they all seemed to walk at the same pace, same timing, all with blank expressions and with the same green, malevolent glint in their eyes, as if they were under someone's control...

"Umm…. Change of plans! Let's get out of here!" Jake tugged onto her arm, gesturing for her to follow.

"What? But you just said-"

"I know what I said, but look!" He pointed at the people, who were now starting to walk almost zombie-like towards them. "Let's get out of here!" He repeated again, as he took hold of PB and extended hid legs, running away from the crowds of possibly-hypnotized people.

* * *

**Yeah… I'm twisty like that. But Flame Princess is back! I was going keep her evil or somethimg like that, but it was probably my gut reminding me that I intended this to be a FinnxFP story, so... ****Don't forget to check out my story collab with lg6884 called Dad's Minion it's already up on his account so yeah! That's it, really. Oh, and please review it's makes me feel like people actually read this. xD**

**Am I the only one excited about FP's new haircut?**


	11. AN

**A/N (sorry)**

* * *

Hey there you guys. I guess you were probably thinking I had finally come out from this lonely rock I had living under for the past... 2 months, I guess? But sorry, as you should have already seen by now, its not a new chapter. Sorry D: And no, there is no lonely rock that I live under.

For the few of you that actually used to read this story (and I thank you cuz I though no one was going to ever read it :P), I have been very busy with my life- as we all are- and I don't have much time to sit down to write stories, much less sit down to write stories and ending up smacking my head (figuratively speaking) because of my lack of inspiration, therefore, I am most likely not going to be continuing this story.

In the rare case that I do, it would not be for a long while. sob. I planned on finishing this! Why am I doing this to my first story?! sob again

The good news is that my "(weird accent) inspiration generator" has wandered elsewhere and now I'm in the middle of writing another story. Yeah, I know I have mentioned that about 6 times in this story before, but that was before either I threw away the idea later on or lost it on my computer *sigh* But I mean it this time. I just have to see how much I want to include in the first chapter and I will post it. I MEAN IT THIS TIME. oops; finger on caps

so I'm sorry for before, but please check out my new story when it comes out! (its finnxmarceline) It will make up for this!

Bye now! ^.^


End file.
